Battle
by AlienStarKicksButt
Summary: One day when Starfire gets a transmission from her mother she gets hit with sudden news that brakes her heart.And when she decides to go help her home planet she descovers that it was a bad idea. Please R


Starfire opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She always loved having the warm sunshine wake her up. She pulled back the covers and stood up. She put on her uniform and brushed her long auburn hair. _Today feels wonderful and full of good tidings!_ She thought to herself while walking out her bedroom door.

She walked through the hallways of Titans Tower and entered the kitchen. Raven was sitting at the table sipping tea.

"Hello friend Raven. It is a glorious day. Why is no one up yet?" said Starfire cheerfully.

"How should I know? Besides it's 6:00 in the morning. Since when did Beast Boy or Cyborg get up before 10:00?" Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"Is Robin up?"

"Not that I know of."

Starfire walked over to the refrigerator.

_Maybe I can cook breakfast for Robin?_

_No I better not. They all tell me I should stay away from cooking._

Instead she took out a red apple and sat down on the couch in the main room. She took a bite and stared out the window. The sun was shining brightly but not to brightly so she could look into the source of warmth and happiness.

She began to wonder why she never paid so much attention to the sun on her home planet Tamerian. Probably because she never had time to. Her parent were always bossing her around about her royal duty and shoving all kinds of worthless stuff into her mind.

Robin woke up to some kind of racket out side his bedroom door. It sounded like Beast Boy and Cyborg going at it **_again_**. He laid there in bed for a little while longer. He didn't like having the thought that he had a whole day of fighting and endless hours on his computer try to research Slade and getting nowhere at all. He hated knowing that he had to listen to Cy and BB fighting endlessly about whether to have Tofu or meat. And worst of all he hated knowing that for one more day he could never be more than a best friend to Starfire.

He was the leader. It is him who needs to set the good example. He was the one who always put work before ANYTHING else. It wasn't his fault that he was always so "into" his work, it's who he is. It's his job as a Teen Titan.

He rolled over and groaned but got out of his bed any way. He put on his hero suit and brushed and gelled his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at his bare deep blue eyes. He hesitated for a moment and then put on his mask. He clipped on his cape and went to the kitchen.

Raven was on the couch reading some horror novel. BB was making tofu eggs and Cy was sitting at the kitchen table with an annoyed expression on his half man half robot features. Looks like Beast Boy won the argument.

"Good morning friend robin! How was your slumber?" said Starfire. All his doubts and worries fled. He felt so welcomed in Star's presents.

"Hey Star. You must feel good today." Said Robin.

"Indeed I do! Today feels like a good day!"

"Yes, it's a great day for tofu eggs and bacon!" shouted the green changeling.

"I'm **_not_** hungry." Mumbled Cyborg.

"Poor tin man……."

"Shut it grass stain!"

_And here is goes for the millionth time._ Thought Robin blankly to himself.

"No. Today is Wednesday the 12th." Said Raven who was trying to read.

Robin turned to Star. She looked worried. She looked as if she was trying to remember something she had forgotten.

"Star? You ok?" Asked Robin.

"Sorry, did you say Wednesday the 12 on earth days?"

Raven looked up with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm on Earth Starfire. Of course on Earth days."

"Give her a break Rae." Said Robin protectively.

Cy and BB started to sinker. Robin looked over and gave them the shut-up-or-I'll-make-you-the- hard-way look.

_What was it that was so important that is to happen today? _Thought Starfire.

Suddenly she remembered.

"I remember what is going to happen today that is so important!" declared Starfire.

"God Star, you don't have to yell it to everybody in the city?" said Beast Boy covering his green pointy ears.

"I'm sorry friend Beast Boy. I did not wish to hurt your ears."

"So what is it?" said Robin.

"Oh right. I am to receive an important transmission from my home planet."

"What kind of Transmission?" said Robin remembering the time when she was about to get married to that thing.

"Well every eight Earth weeks I get a Transmission telling me of the events that happened so even though I am not there I will still be up to date on the events." And with that she went to her room to get her transmission device.

I hope I get good news! Maybe someone got married or got a new job or had a Birthday party!

She grabbed the device and headed back to the main room. She placed it on the couch and sat there waiting. BB and Cy were playing the game of videos and Robin was polishing his bird-a-rang. Raven was reading yet another book on horror. It always appalled Her that Raven enjoyed reading about death and terrifying things.

Beep beep beep 

Everyone jumped.

"Sorry friends to startle you so." Star pushed the green button and a picture of a woman appeared. The woman looked scared and sad. Starfire didn't notice this and started to exclaim something in Tamarainian. The woman seemed to start to cry. Starfire's tone of voice immediately began to go from happy to sad and concerned.

The woman said something between sobs. Starfire felt her face drain of all color. All she could do was stare. The transmission ended.

Star felt her blood run cold and her heart seemed to stop. Tears gathered in her emerald eyes and fell down her cheek.

Robin looked confused.

"What was that all about?" asked Beast Boy.

"Star! Are you ok?" Robin didn't think twice and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What is it Star?" asked Cyborg.

"The……the…..Gordanians have …de…declared war on…….Tamerain." She started to sobb.

Everyone got up and gave her a hug. Even Raven joined in the group hug. Starfire broke away. She tried to stop crying.

"I'm sorry…..I have to go help my people." She turned around and slowly made her way to her room.

Robin looked at everyone. They all seemed to have a sad look on their faces. BB broke the silence.

"Poor Star. It must be hard for her since she can't stand seeing people die or be hurt…"

"Mentally and emotionally."

Robin's heart throbbed with pain for Star.

"We have to go with her."


End file.
